<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金发 by TravaRusevina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226352">金发</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina'>TravaRusevina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>玛玛哈哈的“很光明很健康的水托文”，现代校园架空，原载于晋江，2013年发布</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Alex Curran, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>玛玛哈哈的“很光明很健康的水托文”，现代校园架空，原载于晋江，2013年发布</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　托雷斯对瞭望有一种莫名执着。正如他对把一头或长及后肩或短不成簇的头发染成金色的坚持。<br/>　　金发是一种态度，与头发长短无关。<br/>　　瞭望亦是。<br/>　　值得庆幸的是他所在的学校占地颇广，每两座教学楼之间的宽度足够开拓渴望广阔空间的视野，课余饭后望向远方时不会为红砖白瓦撑起的楼房拂了兴致。<br/>　　学校地处闹市，能见的景致有限，几处车水马龙还抵不上澄蓝的明媚天色，从日照当空到夕阳西下，伴随着不甚繁重的学业和学校常见的蜚短流长，一日又复一日。<br/>　　很快他发现对面的教学楼还有另一人与他有相近的爱好。<br/>　　斯蒂文·杰拉德。大名鼎鼎的高年级学长，于学生会身兼数职，成绩优异，而关于他为人温厚淳良且宽于待人的赞言甚至盖过了那些已优秀成传奇的外在闪光点。<br/>　　托雷斯自认寻常，无缘结交如此的顶尖人物，却为有一日与杰拉德在行政楼长廊擦肩而过的点头致意而受宠若惊。<br/>　　学长平时戴着眼镜，平添温文尔雅的气质。他有一头栗色的短发，在崇尚奇装异服的年岁里丝毫不显眼，但第一次让托雷斯开始思考自己爱染金发的习惯是否太过张扬，可能还是顺其自然更合适。<br/>　　以后托雷斯与杰拉德始有浅交，时有周末四人同行游玩，托雷斯因此见到了杰拉德的女友库兰小姐，而也将自己从小的玩伴塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯介绍给他俩认识。四人言谈甚欢，库兰似乎对托雷斯尤为青睐。<br/>　　库兰有一头晃眼的金色长发，与她的美貌和因此所受的万千宠幸一般与生俱来。凭借这些得天独厚的优势，有时候独占欲过强也不会让人讨厌。<br/>　　自从见过库兰后，每一次的四人游托雷斯都会记得戴一顶帽子。他生得英俊，戴什么都显得好看，唯独他自己不觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　这几天的天空依然透蓝澄澈，漂浮的流云变幻万千，引人遐思。托雷斯睁着眼望着天，余光所及便是对面杰拉德同样倚着窗户的身影。<br/>　　这样的纯粹都无法洗涤笼罩校园数日的阴霾呵……托雷斯自嘲地想，同时也感到庆幸。<br/>　　他转身走向座位，一旁的拉莫斯已经帮他抄好笔记递给他：“费尔南多，这两天……你就不能换种发色？”<br/>　　拉莫斯从小养尊处优，事事惯于使唤人，虽然他是对托雷斯极好的，平时行事却也不减表面上的不由分说，比如自说自话帮托雷斯抄笔记、例行劳动等等。像这样有待商榷的口吻，已是难得。<br/>　　托雷斯笑笑，“何必呢？难道是大少爷厌倦了我这一头多年不变的金发？”<br/>　　拉莫斯正色：“别说笑了，你知道原因。”<br/>　　“如果是为了最近发生的事，那大可不必。”托雷斯接过笔记，看得认真，话无下句。<br/>　　因为有你上学下课间看似漫不经心的陪伴，我才会如此安心。才会对所谓的金发猎手无所畏惧。<br/>　　即使不想回应这感情，心中依然是感激。而感谢两字反而会让这份情显得过于类似包袱，索性不言不语，借着友情的名义一路走下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间在流逝。变化在发生。<br/>　　恐惧在校园蔓延不止，而真相亦未曾得知。<br/>　　托雷斯仍旧这样一天一天过，染着金发，有拉莫斯作陪，下课的时候喜欢往窗外看，经常能见对面教学楼的杰拉德也在做同样的事。<br/>　　远眺时的杰拉德是不戴眼镜的，由于距离，托雷斯看不清他的样子和神情，不知这样一位尽心尽力为学生服务的学长是否在为最近发生的事而忧心苦思。<br/>　　他只知学校里的人，在一天一天减少。那些消失了的，都是有一头灿烂金发的女生。金发似乎已夺去了她们人生的所有光华，或被人发现横尸偏僻，或因中毒死在校园。尸体被发现时有些被剥去了头发，只剩一头血腥头皮。变态杀人魔“金发猎手”就在校园内的传言甚嚣尘上，恐惧替代欢愉将学生们的心情重新洗牌。<br/>　　托雷斯倒是迫于自信这灾祸不会殃及自身，让他作出如此判断的并非在于性别的差别，而是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。他深刻了解这位好友纨绔子弟外表下的敏锐心思和超强洞察力，以及钻研稀奇古怪事件的特殊癖好，所以他宁愿为别的一些麻烦头疼，比如最近库兰私下的频频示好让他很苦恼，无法想象居然有人会想要背叛一个像杰拉德学长这样的人。<br/>　　如此优秀得前所未见的男生。<br/>　　他与杰拉德相识于瞭望之缘，并不希望这一点缘分会尽于三流小说中烂俗的类似两男争夺一女的狗血故事。然而事情不如他所寄望的那样就此戛然而止，而是朝着小说的路线一路前行。<br/>　　他收到了库兰的私约短信。<br/>　　托雷斯捂着头，深感头痛。他不知是该直接回绝还是该婉言推脱，眼前晃过那一头柔顺的美丽的金发，托雷斯决定无论怎么推辞都别忘记提醒她，要小心金发猎手。<br/>　　然而等他想好言辞时手机却莫名失踪。<br/>　　小偷固然可恶，但也算上天帮托雷斯作了一个决定：不予回复是最好的拒绝。<br/>　　这日拉莫斯并未在放学后陪同托雷斯，只是说家中有事，便急匆匆离去，连句路上小心都没有留下。托雷斯心中疑惑，却也没深问，放学后一个人从学校走回家，步行一个小时，路经几处偏僻小巷，未遇不幸。<br/>　　然而这却是库兰小姐在人世的最后一日。自此往后，她和她的金发永远被遗留在相框中的黑白里，或是人们在新闻、流言中所得之的最后一幕的想象中：她瞪着眼睛，浑身是血，被遗尸在学校后门边上的一座仓库。<br/>　　与之前的血案中的不幸者相同，她的一头金发也被人剥了去，不知所踪。然而生与死之界限泾渭分明，死后尸体是否完整的意义其实并非所想的那样大。<br/>　　证明一个人存在过的证据在于与其相关之人的记忆，不是尸体。<br/>　　托雷斯那时候想知道，究竟留在杰拉德心中的库兰小姐是什么模样，是否明艳动人一如既往。如是这样，与众多受害者相比，库兰小姐也算足够幸运。<br/>　　之后的日子里，托雷斯一直没有这个机会。他没想到杰拉德学长竟爱库兰小姐成狂，经此打击，已至痴狂。在残酷的事实前抵不住逐渐消沉，再非那个意气风发的校园传奇斯蒂文·杰拉德学长。<br/>　　只有在教学楼对窗望见杰拉德时，托雷斯才会恍惚得以为什么都没发生，对面依旧是让他崇拜的学长。不过自始至终他一直抱有杰拉德会度过这次难关的信念，正如他对自己与拉莫斯的友情天长地久的自信。<br/>　　托雷斯从未想到，库兰之死所波及的身边人并非只有杰拉德一人。几天后拉莫斯受到传讯，说有匿名信举报那天他曾出现在库兰小姐遇害地周围，街头的摄像记录也已证明拉莫斯确实步行至通往仓库的小径。<br/>　　那是托雷斯唯一无法为拉莫斯作证明的一日，也没有其他人可以为拉莫斯作不在场证明。蓦然想起自己手机的失窃与整桩事件的联系，托雷斯差点惊呼出声。这样看来似乎所有的事情都顺利成章。<br/>　　难道这样以朋友之名也无不可的守护下，存在的真是那样可怕的执念？<br/>　　金发猎手，真的是你？塞尔吉奥。<br/>　　然而在拉莫斯家庭背景和证据缺失的压力下当局还是没有将拉莫斯作为罪犯起诉。他们搜遍了拉莫斯的家里，也没有发现哪怕是半根受害者的头发。拉莫斯回归校园后依旧若无其事，完全不理会周围曾经的同学如今把他当做变态杀人魔这一事实。<br/>　　只有托雷斯还敢靠近他。无论他是否杀人魔，他都不想从此不和他言语，切断两人之间联系。<br/>　　“金发猎手……究竟是不是你？”拉莫斯回来之后的第一次对话，托雷斯直奔主题。<br/>　　“费尔南多，我说不是，你信吗？”<br/>　　“信。”<br/>　　“我不更改我的回答。”<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　托雷斯原以为此番确认过后两人还能如常，却被之后的相处所证明，他们再也找不到通向过往的路。他发现变得不止是自己，还有拉莫斯，有时忧心忡忡地皱着眉头，陷入无人可打扰的深思。<br/>　　无论如何，最坏的时光仿佛已经过去，事情开始往好的方向发展，校园中很长一段时间都没有再发生过类似案件，多多少少安抚了校园中的人心动荡。<br/>　　而斯蒂文·杰拉德的精神状况也渐趋好转。他开始慢慢把头发留得长一些染成金色，托雷斯知晓他这样做是为了纪念逝去的女友。他与托雷斯相遇时又会颔首微笑，而日日的对窗之缘让托雷斯有了他们的友谊从未间断的错觉。<br/>　　这依旧是让他非常、非常钦佩的学长，即使是历经起落也一样。<br/>　　然而这桩悲剧却好像远未结束。金发猎手又开始活动。这次接连遇害的两人一男一女，凶手对猎物性别的选择似乎已不像过去那样局限。托雷斯与拉莫斯不如过去那般形影不离，所以当这次警方再次把拉莫斯列为重点调查对象时，托雷斯还是无法为他作不在场证明。<br/>　　每一次的调查都无果。没有不在场证明，却也没有证据指出拉莫斯就是凶手，一日拖延一日，平息了才没多久的校园又开始新一波的人心惶惶。对于凶手究竟是不是他这个问题，托雷斯没有问过第二遍。为以防万一，托雷斯维持了自然发色，短时间内不再染发。<br/>　　他看到杰拉德学长时也劝过他，杰拉德一笑置之：“你知道我的执意所为何人。”<br/>　　托雷斯便不再说话。<br/>　　后来拉莫斯死了。<br/>　　他死于杰拉德的正当防卫伤。杰拉德自己也伤得不轻，流了很多血。据杰拉德的口供称，他与拉莫斯算得上浅交，无冤无仇，而拉莫斯当时却一心想至他于死地，原因不得而知。<br/>　　再后来，警方彻查，在学校的一处松软土地下挖到一堆血迹斑斑的金发，上面有拉莫斯的指纹，“金发猎手”一案自此定案，凶手已死，大快人心。<br/>　　托雷斯看着这一系列被公布于众的定论，想到拉莫斯的死亡，流不出一滴眼泪。<br/>　　他甚至没有见过他死时的样子，就让他生存过的所有意义被随即铺天盖地的谩骂和鄙夷所否定，连自己都说服不了的他根本没有站得住脚的理由为自己从小的玩伴作一句辩护。<br/>　　之后，校园惨案再也没有发生，仿佛又一次映证了媒体所公布的事实，旧去新来，托雷斯心想是不是该忘记过去，重新开始。<br/>　　他决定去见杰拉德。在拉莫斯事件之后杰拉德对于他始终怀有不必要的歉意，托雷斯心中明了，亲自去化解才是解决之道。<br/>　　过去的四人行如今只剩两人，不胜唏嘘的同时也隐隐有种相依为命的味道。托雷斯言明来意，顺利修复了与杰拉德的关系，对于以往的悲剧能避则避。两人约好了趁着这一季芳草初茸去野外踏青，让初春环境洗涤经历这一系列事件后的心情，没有什么比大自然更纯粹干净。<br/>　　周末春光正好。杰拉德和托雷斯并肩躺在郊外的草坪，呼吸新鲜的空气，身后一朵小野花被杰拉德脱下放置在一旁的眼镜放大至触目惊心，娇俏逼人。<br/>　　<br/>　　全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>